


Rest

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Interludes [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leorio looks foolish when he sleeps, Kurapika decides." Interlude set during Episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Leorio looks foolish when he sleeps, Kurapika decides.

The taller man’s head is tipped straight back, at an angle that can’t possibly be comfortable, so the wall is supporting the weight of his head. His mouth is open, and he is snoring faintly with the tension of the angle of his neck, and in a minute Kurapika’s pretty sure he’s going to start drooling. His tiny sunglasses are perched on the bridge of his nose and doing nothing at all to cover his eyes, and this close the blond can see the stubble of a day of not shaving and a smear of dirt along the bottom edge of his jaw.

Kurapika kind of wants to kiss him all the same.

That decides it. He’s lost his mind. It’s the only explanation for this reaction to a man whose current position is actually  _less_  ridiculous than he usually is. Leorio is loud and impulsive and reckless, and everything about him from his too-long limbs to his permanent slouch to those absurd sunglasses should be a turn-off. And every time Kurapika looks at him his blood surges fast with adrenaline and his skin prickles with want. Even now, with the unfortunate proof of his madness fresh in his mind, all he can manage is a smile that goes all the way to his eyes and draws his expression soft with affection.

At least Leorio’s not awake to see it. That helps, a little, that and the fact that the other man has proven unsurprisingly oblivious to Kurapika’s reactions to him. But with the taller man asleep Kurapika can stare to his heart’s content, take in all the details that should be foolish and the whole that is not, that somehow is perfect in its absurdity and pulls at all the want in Kurapika’s blood that he thought he had set aside in the name of vengeance.

An enormous yawn catches him in the midst of this reflection, and when he smiles this time it’s more self-deprecating than infatuated. Leorio is right next to him, so close their arms are pressed together, and when Kurapika tips his leg sideways he can bump his knee against the other man’s leg. The contact is a comfort. After a moment he drops his head sideways too, angling his shoulders until his head is pressed into Leorio’s shoulder and his body is half-turned toward the taller man. Leorio shifts in his sleep, turns his head in to rest against the blond’s and relieve the worst of the tension in his neck. Kurapika smiles again, and shuts his eyes, and lets the faint sound of Leorio’s breathing lull him into exhausted sleep.


End file.
